


Immortality

by OceanSwiftie



Category: X Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Death, F/M, Pain, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSwiftie/pseuds/OceanSwiftie
Summary: Mulder is dying in the hospital of old age and Scully is conforted by her personal demons.
Relationships: mulder and scully
Kudos: 8





	Immortality

Scully walks quickly, almost running, her heels clicking on the floor. 

She goes up to a desk, where the receptionist is on the phone. “I need to see Fox Mulder. He’s in the emergency care unit” she says breathlessly. 

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. The tears in her eyes threaten to fall.

The receptionist nods, gives her a pass and tells her to go to the fourth floor to the left.  
Scully gets into the elevator. 

The mirror reflects her face. A woman with short reddish brown hair, pale skin and big blue eyes stare back at her. She turns away, as if she cannot bear to look at herself.

It dings, announcing her arrival. She goes to the door. Number 28. Gripping the handle, she opens it. 

Mulder is there, hooked up to machines. A nurse is there, giving him a shot in the arm. She nods politely and leaves. He is sleeping, his grey/sliver hair tousled, his skin wrinkled with age. His chest heaves up and down. He looks very tired, black rims under his eyes.

Scully goes over and takes his hand. “Mulder”, she says her voice breaking. Tears fall down onto his hospital gown. 

She hates hospitals. They are white everywhere and smell like medicine and bleach. They remind her of worry and fear, lost hope, sadness and struggle. 

She has lost everyone she loves in her life. She has watched them grow old and fade away and die. But not her. She has always been there. And it’s tearing her apart, making her feel so guilty, as of it was her fault. Her heart is filled with hurt. 

Mulder opens his eyes and smiles. His voice his raspy. She puts a hand on him : “Scully you came”. “Of course I came”. He takes a shuddering breath. 

Mulder sits up slowly and Scully takes him in her arms. “ It shouldn’t be like this. I need to be with you. I don’t want to live forever anymore. Why? Why did this happen to me?” she whispers. He kisses her forehead and lays back down. 

He is still just as handsome as before. She puts her head gently on his chest. He wraps an arm around her. He fingers her cross necklace. She has always worn it.

“ I’m sorry, Scully. Really. It’s my fault. Everything” he says. “ No, Mulder...” she says.

She remembers what that man said a long time ago. Clyde Bruckman, the insurance dealer.  
When she asked how she died, he simply said “ You don’t”. Not that she had believed him.  
She though it had been a joke, or a reassurance, so she wouldn’t have to worry about how she died all her life. 

At age 40, she started to notice things. Her face never changed, she stayed the same. The years passed, many things changed. People came and gone. And she watched it all, as a spectator. It is a curse. 

She knows Mulder will go knows soon. His light is fading, his breathing is becoming shallow. But she needs him. She knows she’ll never be able to join him, to ever see him again, whether she is ready or not. She is scared. Everyday she is paranoid, chasing shadows in the gorcery line, trying to lead a normal life. She cannot go out in public. What would people say? Witchcraft? She does not know, or want to find out. 

She give him his baseball cap. It is falling apart. He smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and takes it in his hands. He can sense some of the memories left lingering on it’s cloth fabric. The time they got tickets to a baseball game for his birthday and drank beer then kissed in their red car, under the streetlights, Scully wrapped in her cardigan. 

His eyelids are heavy now. He struggles to breath. Her eyes are desperate. “I love you, Dana” he says and as he does a single tear falls down his face. “I love you too” she replies, but it’s too late. He is gone. 

The heart monitor beeps an irregular pattern. Her face crumples. She sinks down onto her knees.

The doctors come and take him away. They escort Scully out the door. She follows them as if in a dream.

How can she continue, move on, knowing she is alone, that she will never see him again? 

At home, she lays in bed, a thin sheet covering her. She can’t sleep. Reaching over, she turns on the bedside table lamp.

She grabs her gun from a drawer and stumbles into the bathroom. She faces herself in the mirror. She is a mess.

Get yourself together Dana, she thinks. The cold metal of the gun rests against her skull as she puts it to her head. Tears fill her eyes as she pulls the trigger. She can’t live, not like this. Exploding pain shoots through her head, unlike anything she has ever experienced. She sees stars and flashes of light, blinding her vision. Memories flash before her eyes, flashbacks like a film reel.  
Her laughing in the pouring rain, shaking hands, the smoke of a cigarette, playing games outside with her sister as a child, a baby in a crib with eyes like hers, laying in bed in a hotel with Mulder, opening Christmas gifts together, going to restaurants, walks in the park, a perfume bottle on a shelf... all those things she held onto, fragments of the life she lead.

A bright light comes, lifting her off the ground. It is warm and gives her a peaceful feeling. Mulder’s voice calls to her. She reaches out towards the source, longingly, but a force pulls her back down and suddenly she is back. 

“No, no, no, please Mulder ! I need you!” she sobs. In her bathroom again. Muffled shouting can be heard outside her door and police sirens wail in the distance. But she doesn’t care. She touches her head with a trembling hand. She is shaking. No blood, not even a single scratch. She will never die.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fan theory is interesting, so I was like okay, let’s write something about it... this a very sad one.  
> I love Mulder and Scully they will always be my OTP. This show is amazing.  
> Feel free to leave comments, feedback or kudos. :)


End file.
